


It Can Wait

by dead flowers (luxurias)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/dead%20flowers
Summary: Sora thinks there's nothing wrong with a little procrastination.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Feb 1 - Kingdom Hearts, Riku/Sora: procrastination - they've earned a rest

Panting, Sora collapsed to the ground, sand sticking to sweaty skin. The grip on his keyblade loosened and the weapon faded into nothingness. Riku was still standing, barely, hunched over and resting his chin on the hand that gripped The Road to Dawn. His breathing was only slightly more controlled than Sora's. 

"Lay down, take a break," Sora said, patting the sand next to him. "You've earned it." Riku looked like he was going to protest, however the look Sora gave him quelled any desire to. "You're not going to lose your fighting skills by taking a day off of training." 

Riku just stared at him before releasing a deep breath and falling face first to the ground, half draped over Sora. "Fine. Kairi wants us to-"

"I don't care what Kairi wants, that can wait." 

"It'll only take five minutes if we do it fast."

"It _can_ wait."

"I know, but-"

"No buts." Sora ran his fingers idly through Riku's hair, the strands parting with ease. 

"You sure?" Riku asked, his hand sliding across Sora's hip, fingers threatening to reach further around. 

"You should learn to spell, Riku."

"It can wait."

"Yes, it can."


End file.
